Ресурсы: Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal (перевод)
Примерный перевод страниц «Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal». В статье присутствуют транскрипции оригинального японского текста для сравнения с переводами. Страница 1 (Обложка) Перевод NEON GENESIS EVANGELION Анимационный ТВ-сериал Shinseiki Evangelion (рабочее название) Proposal GAINAX Заметки На титульной странице представлены обе версии названия (романдзи и японская версия), следовательно, включение «''Shinseiki Evangelion''» (буквально «Евангелион нового века» или любой другой вариант, который вы предпочитаете) в перевод. Оригинал NEON　GENESIS　EVANGELION TVアニメーションシリーズ 新世記 エヴァンゲリオン（仮題） 企画書 GAINAX Страница 2 (Резюме и создатели) Перевод В 2015 году Человечество достигло своего эволюционного предела. Их последней надеждой стал проект совершенствования человечества. В попытке сорвать проект появляются гигантские существа. Апостолы. Им были даны имена ангелов, но разве они истинные посланники Бога? Чтобы противостоять немыслимой силе Апостолов, человечество создало огромные боевые машины, Евангелионы. Спустя четырнадцать лет были завершены две единицы. Однако Евами могут управлять лишь четырнадцатилетние мальчики и девочки. Теперь на их плечах лежит судьба всего человечества. Заметки Во фразе «Kamigami no tsukai» использовано слово «Kamigami» («Боги» или «Посланники Богов») на странице 2. В этом контексте слово отличается от высказывания единого христианского Бога. Оригинал 時に、西暦2015年 生物として、もはや進化の行き詰まった人類を救世すべく 発動した『人類補完計画』 その計画を随止すべく襲来する、正体不明の巨大戦闘兵器群 『使徒』 『天使』の名を冠する彼らは、果たして 『神々の使い』なのであろうか? 『使徒』に桔抗できうる巨大な力を手に入れるべく、人類は 汎用人型決戦兵器『エヴァンゲリオン』を開発 14年後の今、すでに3体を実用化していた だが、『エヴァ』の操縦を人々は 『14歳の少年少女達』に委ねざるを、得なかったのである 人類の存亡を背負う少年たちの戦いが、今、始まる Страница 3 (цели) Перевод Недоступен Оригинал 企画意図 巨大ロボットアニメの魅力とは? 「巨大ロボットアニメ」は、子供たちの潜在欲望の現れであります。 つまり、「巨大ロボットアニメ」とは、 子供達の持つ色々な 抑圧やコンプレックスの補償、抵抗の手段、代償行為なのです。 大人達は、「人が生きることのつらさ」を知っています。 と、同時に「人が生きることのおもしろさ」をも知っています。 生きるために、例え〈嘘〉だとわかっていても 「正義と愛」という〈夢〉や〈希望〉が必要なのだ、と知っています。 私たちはアニメーションという表現手段の特色、つまり、 全てが人の描いた「絵」であるという世界観を生かしたことにより、 子供達に虚構と現実との違和感もなく、ピュアに伝えることができるのです。 それが「巨大ロポットアニメーション」の持つ最大の魅力です。 本企画は、この原点にさかのぼって 本来の「巨大ロボットアニメ」の魅力を、 新たに掘り起こす所にユニークさを発見したい、と思います。 Страница 4 (протагонист) Перевод Главный герой — обычный мальчик, которого можно найти где угодно. До этого пилоты роботов в меха-аниме с самого начала обладали способностями и талантом. Этот уникальный герой — тот, кем дети стремятся быть, и это тот, с кем они связаны. Но что, если... Однажды нормальный 14-летний мальчик получит огромную силу, отправится на миссию, бросится во взрослый мир и будет вынужден расти... Именно в такой ситуации оказывается наш главный герой. Независимо от того, находится ли он в маленькой кабине гигантского робота, в школе, в середине одной из его многочисленных битв или среди хаоса современного общества, аудитория проходит вместе с ним через его страдания. Чтобы они сказали: «что мне теперь делать?» — это то, на что мы надеемся. Протагонист. Уже не ребёнок, но ещё не взрослый. Он 14-летний ученик средней школы на втором году обучения. Сейчас, в период полового созревания и вступления в бунтарский возраст, он находится на последних стадиях формирования своей самоидентификации. Короче говоря, он находится в процессе вступления во взрослую жизнь. Поначалу он нерешителен и неуверен в пылу битвы и во взрослых ситуациях, в то время как мнения и взгляды взрослых вводят его в заблуждение и сбивают с толку. Живя во время, наводнённое таким количеством информации, образ японского народа сегодня можно увидеть в нём. Молодой главный герой считает, что он ничего не может сделать сам, но, поскольку новые впечатления меняют его, и он может смотреть реальности в лицо, он учится и растёт как человек. Естественно, мы считаем, что взрослые должны дать детям целеустремленность и силу действовать самостоятельно, ради передачи знаний и технологий. Тем не менее, сегодняшние дети одни смотрят телевизор, не взаимодействуя друг с другом в составе группы. Другие проблемы, такие как злоупотребление психоактивными веществами и работа без использования рук, лишает детей возможности прийти к выводу, что им нужно делать. Дети, застрявшие в реальности, вызванной давлением, остаются неспособными действовать самостоятельно. Действительно ли всё хорошо так, как есть? Мы хотим представить детей в аудитории этого основного проекта * анимации, картине сказочной реальности, дать им пожить с собственной целью, и заставить их чувствовать что-то другое. И когда дети начнут становиться взрослыми, мы хотим, чтобы они думали о своих собственных идеалах реальности, справедливости и любви. Заметки «理性»''' переводится как «идеалы» в последнем предложении страницы 4. Другие альтернативы — ум(ы), причины, мысли и т. д. '''Оригинал 全体を通してのテーマ 主人公はどこにでもいる、ごく当たり前の少年 従来の巨大ロボットアニメーションではロボットに乗り込む少年は初めから その才能と適性を持たされています。 その特殊なヒーロー性に子供達はあこがれ、自分と同一視して来ました。 だがしかし、 ある日突然、ふつうのは14歳の男の子が「巨大な力」を与えられ、使命を持たされ、 大人の世界に投げ出され、大人になることを強要されたら・・・ これが私たちが主人公に与えたシチュエーションです。 主人公は巨大ロボットの小さな操縦席の中や、家に学校、そして数々の戦いのいう、 カオス的現代社会の中で、観客は主人公と共に悩み、考えていくのです。 「今、自分は何をなすべきか？」ということを、です。 主人公は「子供以上、大人未満」 主人公は、14歳・中学2年生。 この﻿時期は反抗期であり、思春期であり、自我を形成する最後的な時でもあります。 つまり主人公の少年は、今、子供と大人の狭間にいるのです。 当初、優柔不断だった彼は戦いの中、大人の都合、大人たちの意見等に惑わされ翻弄され、流されて行きます。 それは﻿雑多な情報の中で生きている、現在の私たち日本人の姿とダブります。 主人公の少年は、自分が一人では何もできない子供だと知り、経験を積み、現実を直視し、成長して行くのです。 本来、大人たちが子供たちに与えなければならないのは、 「自分の意思」や'「ひとりだちできる力」'だと思います。 知識や技術を附与するのもそのためです。 しかし、今、子供たちはテレビの前で一人遊びはできても、集団の中では何もできません。 他のモノへの依存症が強く、マニュアル無しでは、どうすれば良いのかわからないのです。 子供たちは、プレッシャーだらけの「現実」の中で、自分一人では何もできなくなっています。 このままで、良いのでしょうか? 私たちは、'観客である子供たちが本企画・アニメーションという' 「夢の中にある現実」を観て、 「自分の意思で生きること」とは何かを感じ取ってほしい、と願っているのです。 また私たちは、子供たちが成長し大人になったとき、 自らの「哩性」で「﻿現実の正義と愛」を考えてみてほしい、と願っているのです。 Страница 5 (особенности) Story & Drama Highlights Unraveling A Riddle Within the main project's drama, and in addition to the day-to-day depictions of the individual characters, the unidentified enemy Apostolos, numerous science fiction elements, mysteries, and secrets are kept hidden. The boy protagonist of the series begins the story in a place he knows nothing of. In short, the audience, too, begins the story with the protagonist, and is witness as he is to each revelation to the series' mysteries and secrets. Of course, before the story begins, earth-shattering unforeseen events, unexpected plot twists, etc., are prepared beforehand. The Feel Of A Game The main project will include all sorts of game elements to be inlaid into the main story. For example, with the setting of Japan in the midst of defensive battles in urban environments, the streets themselves would become fortifications during battle, prepared with fuselages and choices of military equipment. In the second half of the story, preparations to invade a discovered enemy stronghold would be done in the vein of a simulation or RPG game. In addition, battles with multiple artificial weapons include hand-to-hand battles, support of two or more allies, a variety of enemies, as well as launchings and weapons from fuselages. Moreover, energy replenishing packs will be hidden throughout the city as the use of time and a continually draining power supply will provide battle suspense, not unlike the nature of various shooting or action games. Visual Highlights A team of super-scientific battle weapons is brought to life in compelling fashion. The process of launching these giant weapons is done with significant mechanical vibrance. Each time, the launching process differs; throughout the metropolis are multiple, unexpected, hidden points of departure. The force of two enormous weapons clashing together always creates a dynamic fight. Like regular people, these giant, heavy artificial weapons move speedily, creating a fantastic dramatic effect. The forms of the Apostolos are never the same. There is always a variety in weapons and design. An active limit time forces the protagonist to work quickly, creating plenty of tension and heart-pounding suspense. Crisis befalls the protagonist. An extravagant, adrenaline-pumping climax. A turning of the tide of battle. And, finally, catharsis. Until this project, anime has never included these concepts. To have cool, realistic battle scenes is what we imagine.''' '''Original Japanese ストーリー・ドラマ的な見せ場 謎解きのおもしろさ 本企画のドラマ中には、﻿個性的なキャラクターたちの﻿日常描写に加えて、正体不明の敵 『使徒』を代表に、数々のSF的な要素あふれる謎や秘密等が隠されています。 本編は主人公の少年が、何も知らない所から、物語は始まっています。 つまり﻿観客は、同一視する主人公と共に、いろいろな謎を知り、秘密を説き明かして行くのです。 もちろん、物語の先には、驚天動地の「意外な事実」や「大どんでん返し」等が、﻿用意されています。 ゲーム感覚的なおもしろさ 本﻿企画では﻿各種ゲーム的な要素が、本編中にちりばめられています。 例えば、 日本を舞台とした防衛決戦、市街での攻﻿防戦、街そのものの要塞化、 状況に合わせた機体や武裂の選択、物語後半に用意されるまきれ敵本拠地の発見と侵入、等の シュミレーシヨンやRPGゲーム的なおもしろさ。 加えて、 複数の人型兵器による格闘戦、2対以上の味方機、バラエティ豊かな敵機、 機体の発進口や武器、それにエネルギー補給バック等があちこちに隠された市街地、 時間やエネルギ一残量を主とした戦闘サスペンス、等の シユーテインクやアクションゲーム的なおもしろさも内包しているのです。 ビジュアル的な見せ場 超科学兵器群のイメージあふれる、視覚的面白さ。 巨大兵器のメカニックな魅力あふれる、出撃プロセス。 毎回違う、大都市に隠された秘密﻿発進口の意外性あふれる、発進プロセス。 激突する巨大な兵器同士の迫力あふれる、ダイナミックな戦い。 人間の動きをする巨大人型兵器のスピーディで重量感あふれる、動き。 『使徒』の人型にこだわらないバラエティあふれる、武器とデザイン。 活動限界時間が迫り焦る主人公。緊張感あふれる、ギリギリのタイムサスペンス。 危機に陥る主人公。手に﻿汗揺る、派手なクライマ ックス。 大逆転。 最後に、カタルシス。 本企画では、今までのアニメに無い 「カッコいいリアリティのある戦闘画面」を目指します。 Страница 6 (Токио-3) Translation The time is the year 2015. The stage is the new city Tokyo-3, a fortified and strategic city. Following stage 2 of the plan to relocate the capital, the new city Tokyo-3 is under construction in Shizuoka Prefecture. The strategic city surrounded by the beautiful green mountain forests mixes the old town with the new high-rises. However, this city has been fortified for a counter offensive in preparation for the attack of the Apostolos, the enemy who will come. Needless to say, surveillance systems have been set up and anti-Apostolo defense devices and heavy weaponry have been positioned everywhere in town, but the special weapons, the giant, fighting humanoids have even been deployed. Deep in the earth is the secretly-developed Geofront (a deep underground city), a laboratory devoted to artificial evolution. Проект Совершенствования Человечества, на котором лежит ответственность за будущее всего человечества, осуществляется здесь в полной секретности. The story unfolds with this unique city as its background. Original Japanese ﻿時は、近未来 西暦2015年 舞台は、要塞化された 計画都市 第3新東京市 第2次遷都計画に従い建設中の静岡県・第3新東京市。 美しい緑の山林に囲まれた、|日市街と高層建築の並ぶ計画都市である。 だか、この街は来るベき人類の敵、使徒の襲来に備え 迎撃要塞化されていたのだ。 街の至る所には、監視探査システムの完備、対使徒用防衛設備や 重火器等の配備は云うに及はず、巨大人型兵器用の特殊設備までも、 配慮されてる。 その地下深く、秘密裏に遺られたシオフロント(大深度地下都市) 人工進化研究所 人の未来を担う人類補完計画は、この地にて極秘に進められていた。 この特殊な街を背景に、物語は語られていく。 Страница 7 (Апостолы) Translation The enemies are unidentified giant battle weapons, designated Apostolos. Possessing various forms and various super-scientific special abilities, the mysterious objects called Apostolos advance upon mankind. In actuality, they are ancient relics that were left sleeping all around the world by prehistoric life-forms called the First Ancestral Race. There are 28 in all. Adam was the first one confirmed, excavated by mankind 15 years ago in the Dead Sea region, but he was destroyed by a mysterious explosion. 27 will subsequently awaken. The Apostolos are all named after angels described in the Dead Sea Scrolls. Notes The header here includes the bit 『使徒』 (アポストロ）, which is shito in Japanese quotation marks, followed by katakana "Apostolo" in parentheses, indicating that "Apostolo" is Proposal's answer to "Angel". Despite the comment regarding angel names in the Dead Sea Scrolls, in real life their names originate from a multitude of Judeo-Christian esoteric sources. None of the Apostolos/Angels, to my knowledge, have names originating from the actual Dead Sea Scrolls, and since we already have sources for their names we don't need a "secret" version of the DSS to ascribe the names to, either. But be that as it may... Also note the presence of the First Ancestral Race. While not exactly satisfying the breadth of their description in the Classified Information, that the idea was lurking about two years before the series' debut does at least prove that the CI did not pull them out of its posterior. Original Japanese 敵は、『使徒』(アポストロ）と呼称される、正体不明の巨大戦闘兵器群 様々な形態を有し、様々な超科学的特殊能力を持ち、人類に迫る謎の物体『使徒』。 その正体は、先史知的生命体『第1始祖民族』の残した、世界各地に眠る古代遺物である。 その数、全28体。 最初に確認された『アタム』は15年前に人類の手によリ死海の辺にて発掘され、謎の爆発によりすでに破壊されていた。 あと、目覚めるは27体。 『使徒』には全て、『死海文書』の記述による『天使』の名が命名されている。 Страница 8 (Евангелион) Translation Engaging the enemy is the ultimate large-scale weapon created by humans, Evangelion. Formal Name: The All-Purpose Humanoid Decisive Weapon, Evangelion: prototype The central mecha of the story. They are almighty giant humanoid weapons standing 40 meters tall. Developed and built by the special-ops organization Nerv in preparation for the expected attack of the Apostolos. Costing astronomical amounts and 14 years of time until implementation. Currently the ultimate conventional weapon created by man. Original Japanese 迎撃するは、人の生み出した 究極の大型兵器 『EVANGELION』 正式名称 汎用人型決戦兵器『エヴアンゲリオン・試作型』 本編の主役級メカニック群。 それは、全長約40メートルの万能巨大人型兵器。 予測される『使徒』の襲来に備え、特務機関『ネルフ』を中心に開発、建造された。 実用化までに、天文学的な経費と14年の歳月を費やしている。 現在、人の造り出すことの出来うる、最強の通常兵器。 Страница 9 (Строение Евангелионов) Translation Evangelions' Features Because of its flexible artificial musculature composed of metal, movement like a human being is rendered possible. Its actional response time may also be manipulated at will. The main unit is the basic body, manufactured from a skeletal framework and artificial muscles. Various versatile armor suits, special equipment, etc., can be equipped onto this, enabling Eva's multi-purpose utilization. Ultimately, they are giant robots, outfitted with helmets and gloves. Usually they operate by means of an electric energy supply provided via cable. However, in the event of emergency, they switch to an internal supply. At the same time, this has a weakness in that, due to a problem with storage capacity, Evas can only operate for approximately one minute on internal power. They are improved after Eva-01 and installed with a positron engine, but all sorts of problems remain, as this system is also unstable. Unfortunately, unaided flight is impossible. Furthermore, within the show there are multiple Evangelion homotypes. (Following the conclusion of Episode 01, as follows.) Notes Note the conceptual predecessor of the S² Engine. An actual lineup of mass production Evas is conspicuously absent. Original Japanese 『エヴァンゲリオン』の特徴 伸縮自在な金属製の人工筋肉により、人間と同様に動くことが可能。 動作の反応速度をも、操縦者が自由に選ぶことができる。 本体である、骨格と人工筋肉で作られた「素体」に、 汎用性のある各種「装甲服」や「特殊装備」を着せることにより 多自的な使用が可能。 つまり、ヘルメットをかぶりグローブを装着する、巨大ロボットである。 通常は有線による電力供給によって稼動しているが、 非常時には内部電源に切り替えられる。 同時に、蓄積要領の問題から約１分しか動けないという弱点を持つ。 後に初号機は、改良され「陽電子機関」を搭載するが、そのシステムも 不安定なため各種の問題を残す。 残念ながら、自力での飛行は不可能。 なお劇中では、数体の『エヴァンゲリオン』同型が、存在。 （第１話終了の時点では以下の通り） Страница 10 (Адам) Translation Its true form is a massive artificial human. In the year 2000 with the outbreak of the Dead Sea Evaporation Incident (the details remain undisclosed), a giant biological weapon was discovered by humanity: the artificial human Adam. A replica was created by rallying human wisdom and applying new technology based on He who was left behind by the sapient prehistoric life-forms called the First Ancestral Race. This is Evangelion. The base unit, structured with artificial muscles and preserved in a capsule filled with an aqueous solution, sallies forth in times of emergency equipped with armor, armaments, and other equipment based on the situation. However, controlling the Eva is extremely difficult, and every time it goes berserk the people realize their helplessness and dread. Original Japanese その正体は、 巨大な人造人間 西暦2000年に勃発した 『死海蒸発事件』(真相は非公開)の際に、人類により発見された巨大生物兵器、人造人間『アダム』 先史知的生命体『第1始祖民族』の残した『彼』を基に得た新技術を応用し、人類の叡知を結集して、建造された、レプリカ。 それが『エヴァンゲリオン』である。 人工筋肉等で構成された「素体」は普段、水溶液の入った力ブセル中に保存されておリ、有事の際には、目的に合わせた「装甲服」 及ひ「兵装」や「装備」を装着、出撃する。 ただし『エヴァ』の制御は困難を極め、暴走の度に人々は、改めて自らの非力と、恐怖を知ることになる。 Страница 13 (Проект Совершенствования Человечества) Pages 13 through 23 were translated by a professional translator for pmkava. The translator does not appear to be familiar with the series and thus some errors are present. What is meant by “The Human Complementary Plan,” a plan to save mankind from despair? Mankind has already obtained the power to antagonize God. This is the basis of this story and the great international project known as “The Human Complementary Plan.” Half a century ago, we developed nuclear fusion. Next up for mankind, who can store the sun in the palm of his hand, is a complementary plan to create the “perfect human” with their own hands. The goal is to liberate all of mankind by scientifically re-creating “the tree of life” forbidden by God, by taking away “death” from man, and by freeing him from the original sin and the curse that plagues him. The one who is advocating and recommending this plan is Gendo Ikari, the father of the main character. Through “artificial evolutionary research,” he is single-mindedly pursuing the form of a human who has achieved the ultimate evolution… Страница 14 (Nerv) What is The Secret Military Agency “Nerv”? The central characters affiliated with the organization forming the core of this drama. A secret military agency under the direct control of the ”Human Complementary Committee,” an international federation of supreme executives. A highly regulated internationally-armed organization devoted to the first original race with the goal of investigating and researching the unidentified organisms, “the Angels,” and perhaps their capture or extermination. Implementing security for the surrounding facilities of the “Artificial Evolution Research Center” in support of this goal. The content of their activities have partly been made public by the public relations department, but the majority of their activities are highly secretive. As a contingency, they can also invoke their command authority (to the highest degree excepting nuclear weapons) against the United Nations forces and the armies of United Nations member countries at their own accord. When this happens, the authority held by the supreme chief officers of all divisions supersedes executive and legislative agencies of the United Nations member countries (Nerv headquarters currently does not get along well with the Japanese government and their Defense Agency). As their primary weapon, they retain the universal humanoid decisive land weapon, Evangelion. As drawn up in their stage 1 maintenance plan, they plan on deploying five versions of the Eva weapon. As of episode 1, they have accomplished 62% of their plan. Page 15 (Layout) Nerv General Organization Chart General Committee Head Official Chief Conrad Lawrence Special Assistant 1 person Observatory Committee Headquarters New city Tokyo-2 United Nations Headquarters underground shelter, Japan Headquarters Somewhere in new city Tokyo-3, Japan Division #1 Somewhere in the United States of America (assumed to be in Nevada) Division #2 In the red (due to Eva-04 exploding and its subsequent destruction) Branch #3 Somewhere in Germany The independent development and operation of the Eva weapon is progressing in each department. According to Nerv Headquarters’ second stage maintenance plan, the set up of new facilities in China and Australia within three years is being planned. EVA-00 PROTOTYPE Zero Edition Type B Equipment EVA-02 TESTTYPE 2nd Edition Type B Equipment Page 16 (Hierarchy) Nerv Headquarters Organization Chart Supreme Commander Gendo Ikari (also the Research Center Chief) Assistant Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki Inspector name unknown Nerv Headquarters Internal Bureau Managing Department Administrative Division 1 (Human Affairs) Division 2 (Training) Division 3 (Facilities) Division 4 (Supplies) Tactical Planning Department Division 1 (unknown) Scientific Research and Analysis Department Research Bureau Divisions 1 – 6 confirmed Technological Development Department (including experiments) Technology Bureau Division 1 (Head of Eva’s body) Division 2 (Head of materials engineering) Division 3 (Head of electromagnetic wave armor) Division 4 (Head of normal armor including guidance weapons) General Affairs Department General Affairs Bureau Division 1 (Accounting) Division 2 (Public Relations) Division 3 (Unknown) Division 4 (Unknown) Security and Intelligence Department (directly controls the committee, private, separate room, details unknown) Special Duties Department (majority has transferred to the second research center) Special Security Department (responsible for research center facilities security) Military Police Department (has authority to police outside of the organization) Direct Control Agency Division 1 (location unknown) Auxiliary Agencies Fuji Test Facility Division 2 (location unknown) (Shizuoka Prefecture New Tokyo City #3) Matsushiro Test Facility (Matsushiro City, Nagano Prefecture) Evangelion Direct Control Unit (includes support division) Because research center security is of the utmost importance, maintenance plan number one governs the chief Eva division, the only group currently deployed for combat. However, because there are only three operational bodies including backups and only three operators, by nature the core Eva unit is unfortunately still operating with just the first platoon. Страница 17 (Синдзи) Главный герои Синдзи Икари, 14 лет, парень Главный герой этой истории An exclusive operator of the giant humanoid weapon Evangelion-01. Восьмиклассник. Отличник-тихоня. He protects himself by listening to others, but he grows up after experiencing various events in the story. Его мать скончалась когда ему было 3 года. Он жил отдельно от его отца. As a matter of fact, behind the relationship between him and “Evangelion,” which he operates, a serious secret exists. Page 18 (Мисато) 1 лейтенант Мисато Кацураги 29 лет, женщина She looks more like Shinji’s older sister or guardian rather than his immediate supervisor. Head of Strategy for the secret agency “Nerv” and later the person in charge. She is a 1st Lieutenant. Fairly optimistic. Even though she doesn’t seem like the military type, she is practical inside. She’s an emotional type and gets along well with Shinji. A childish woman for her age. Her hobbies are either going out for a drink or relaxing at home. Quite stubborn with men. Page 19 (Рицуко) Доктор Рицуко Акаги 30 лет, женщина Supervisor of the development team for the giant humanoid “Evangelion” weapons. Intellectual and a cool cynic. Acquainted with Misato since school where the two were fighting friends. Appropriately mature for her age. Хобби: ухаживать за деревьями Бонсай и слушать панк рок. Есть кошка. Surprisingly mild in front of men. Единственная женщина, понимающая командующего Икари. Page 20 (Аска) Сорью Аска Лэнгли 14 лет, девушка Exclusive operator of the giant humanoid weapon, Evangelion-02 Specially educated and trained from the beginning as an exclusive operator. A determined girl who is apt to stretch herself depending on the situation. Хобби: любит играть в видео-игры. Ненавидит проигрывать и мальчишек. Хочет быть только с Кадзи. Quarter Japanese, also has German-American blood. Мачеха живет в Германии (её отец скончался). Стала одноклассницей Синдзи после смены школы. Страница 21 (Рей) Рей Аянами 14 лет, девушка Единственный пилот гигантского Евангелиона: Модуля-00 Во время битвы была членом команды, работающей на земле, а всё из-за травмы, полученной во время первого боя. Специально обучена и воспитана, как и Аска. Не эмоциональна и не разговорчива. Нигилист без чувств. Испытала эмоции и чувства после того как "влюбилась" в кого-то. Важный секрет о её происхождении скрыт (у неё нет родителей). Страница 22 (Гэндо) Профессор Гэндо Икари 48 лет, мужчина Shinji’s biological father. First chief of the “Evolutionary Research Committee” Advocate of the “Human Complementary Plan,” and also head official. Gradually becoming fixated on the research itself and turning into a digitalized human who justifies any means in order to achieve the goal. Believes his plan will form a utopia bringing true equality to all people. Mysterious person in behavior and words. Страница 23 (остальные) Toji Suzuhara Age 14 Male Shinji’s classmate and best friend. Hot-blooded type who gets emotional. Doesn’t really like to play sports. Tends to fall for older women. Father works for the research center. Has one younger sister. Kensuke Aida Age 14 Male Shinji’s classmate and best friend. Enthusiast of military weapons and videos. Type who sacrifices anything for his hobbies. A bit nervous. Loves older women a lot. Father is a civil worker. (Mother passed away.) Хикари Хораки, 14 лет, девушка Одноклассница Синдзи. Староста класса. Трудолюбивая и простая девушка. Отличница, хорошо ладит с Аской. Есть сёстры Кодама и Нозоми. Рёдзи Кадзи, 31 год, мужчина Research center member. Affiliated with Ministry Research Office unlike other members who are international public officials. Misato’s ex-boyfriend. Childish but very strict. Greatly influences Shinji’s development. Конрад Лоуренс, 67 лет, мужчина United Nations executive committee member and “Human Complementary Plan” manager. Nerv audit committee executive officer (administrator). Establishment of Nerv, and research center and acceptance of Human Complementary Plan largely attributed to his efforts. Good supporter of Chief Ikari in the beginning, but only argues with him now. Козо Фуюцки, 45 лет, мужчина Nerv headquarters vice commander. Understands and staunchly supports Chief Ikari. Practical and a man of few words. Quiet acceptance of Misato’s reckless strategies due largely to his personality. Тепловодный Пингвин, 2 года, самец Питомец Мисато Created artificially by genetic manipulation. Intelligence of an infant. Usually resides in a large refrigerator. Loves to bathe in hot springs for some reason. Page 24 (Episode 01) Translations for the plot summaries (pages 24 through 28) were obtained nth-hand through MDWigs, executed by one who either intentionally remained anonymous or whose name was lost somewhere along the way. The translations are not ideal and need to be redone from scratch (only 28 has been given such an overhaul), but they are supplied here, with precautions, pending such time. Translations are left unaltered. (Energy would be better spent on making new ones than editing these!) Some notes are provided based upon MDWigs' post at Animeboards. Translation Episode 1: People's reunion: The story begins with a two-car train moving through the montain terrain of Hakone, headed for the city of Tokyo-3. On board is the main character, Shinji Ikari. He has been summoned by his father to come to Tokyo-3. Suddenly the trains stops. Through the mountains and trees can be heard the sound of emergency sirens. Two giant figures appear, before Shinji's eyes and begin a raging battle. Misato Katsuragi appears and saves Shinji. The battle is between the robotic giant "Evangelion" unit-00 and the metalic "Angel" Rajiel. The unit-00 defeates the Angel, but not without heavy damage. The Angel disappears into a lake and the damages unit-00 is taken back to whence it came. Shinji, under the guid of Misato, is taken to underground "artificial evolution" laboratory where he meets Ritsuko and Rei, and, for the first time in years, sees his father. Shinji confronts the Evangelion unit-01. He learns that he has been chosen to pilot it. The Angel, Rajiel, appears once again. The unit-01 is prepared for battle, and Shinji, clueless of what is going on, takes his seat in the piloting chair under the orders of his father and the other grownups. The unit-01, though unable to even walk straight, is sent to fight. In the dark of the night, in the fortess city of Tokyo-3, the two giants clash and the people who created the "Eva" see the true power of their own creation and are awed. Notes "Rajiel" should be "Raziel". "Angel" should be, at this stage in the conceptual game, "Apostolo". Page 25 (Episodes 02 to 08) Translation Translator: Unknown Episode 2: Unrecognizable ceilings: During battle, the Eva unit-01 goes out of control and shows unpredicted strength. Shinji's will defeated the Angel. After battle, the civilians' reaction to the Evas and Angels is shown. For Shinji, it is the begining of a new life in an unknown land filled with unknown people. The reoccuring fear from the battle. Misato and Shinji's interaction. Episode 3: The first telephone call: Shinji's new school. His first friends there. A heavy battle in Tokyo-3. Episode 4: 14 years, the first day: Shinji's birthday. But his father holds no words of congradulation for Shinji. Misato's decision for Shinji. A drama story of the people of "Nerv." Episode 5: Rei, beyond the heart: Interaction between Rei and Shinji. The fearsome power shown by an Angel. The Eva's defeat. The laboratory's oncoming peril. Episode 6: Deciding battle in Tokyo-3: A battle between human wit and the Angel. The Eva's revenge. Shinji begins to understand the people of Nerv. Episode 7: A man-made thing: A new man-made humanoid battle machine besides the Evas. What happens during its test run. A different side of Nerv is shown. Episode 8: Asuka's morning arrival: Asuka, Eva unit-02, and Kaji's arrival. Battle ships vs. a giant robot. A battle held on the deck of an aircraft carrier. Page 26 (Episodes 09 to 15) Translation Translator: Unknown Episode 9: A split second, hearts overlap: The Eva's first beside-water battle. Shinji and Asuka's interaction. A double battle with 2 Evas. Episode 10: In the still darkness: An inoperative laboratory. The sadness of modern civilization deprived of electricity. A time suspense story. Episode 11: Magma diver: For the first time, Nerv strikes first against an Angel. An Eva is sent into a volcano, specially equipped to capture the Angel. Battle in the magma. Episode 12: An 18 second miracle: A highly explosive, unstoppable Angel decends towards Tokyo-3 Absolute peril. Misato's high-risk plan. Episode 13: What comes after fear: The great defeat Shinji had expected to come. The breakdown of the Eva unit-01. Shinji gets trapped inside. Episode 14: An illness that leads to death, and: A rescue from the damaged unit-01. A drama of people. Shinji learns true fear and hopelessness. Episode 15: Shinji, once again: After his recovery, Shinji's decision to ride the Eva unit-01 once again. The Eva unit-01 is given an overhaul remake job. Page 27 (Episodes 16 to 22) Translation Translator: Unknown Episode 16: In the heart of the enemy: Shinji is taken into and Angel and for the first time, communication is made. Part of the Angels' objective is brought to light. Episode 17: Asuka's 1st date: Asuka goes to an amusement park for the first time. Misato's past. A romance comedy. Episode 18: the choice of life: Shinji fights the Angel-controlled Eva unit-03 piloted by his friend. The choice Shinji makes. Episode 19: A man's battle: Asuka is heavily wounded protecting Shinji. Shinji tries to prove himself to her. The Evas' first aerial battle. Kaji's death. Episode 20: Nerv's birth: The Eva unit-05 is sent to Nerv from Germany. A story of what happened 15 years ago: The evaporation of the Dead sea, the creation of Nerv and the Evas. A story of Shinji's father. Episode 21: At least, like a human: An underwater battle around a sunken ship. Shinji receives a mental attack by an Angel. A story of Shinji's mother. Episode 22: The cat and the transfer student: The first humanoid Angel (child with a pet cat) Nerv's accidental allowing of the Angel's entry into the laboratory. Shinji's dilemma of fighting a humanoid Angel. The laboratory's greatest secret is shown. Page 28 (Episodes 23 to 26) Translation Translator: Reichu Episode 23: "The Human Instrumentality Project" The secrets of Eva and the Human Instrumentality Project unveiled, along with the truth behind the goals of Ritsuko and Shinji's father. Episode 24: "Now, the Promised Time" Rei breaks down. Her secrets are revealed. At last awakened, the twelve strongest Apostolos descend from the Moon. Both Eva Unit-06 and the American continent vanish completely. Humans acknowledge their helplessness in the face of the Apostolos' crushing power. The promised time, when people will return to nothing, approaches. A human drama in the depths of despair. Episode 25: "Arqa, the Promised Land" The laboratory holds the ancient ruins of Arqa, which have become key. In order to stop the twelve Apostolos, the United Nations' head members annul the Human Instrumentality Project and resolve to destroy the Apostolos. Shinji's father objects. Shinji and the others stay at the laboratory for Rei. A drama of people conflicting over incongruous objectives. Final Episode: "The Only Neat Thing to Do" On the stage of the destroyed laboratory, all mysteries and drama are concluded. The denouement. Notes "Rei breaks down": "breaks down" can also be "collapses" or "be defeated". "Vanish": "evaporate" or "disappear without explanation". "Arqa" is a best guess for アルカ (Aruka), being one of the seven layers of Gehinnom (Hell, essentially) in medieval Jewish midrashim. On a historical note, the idea of Arqa survived production until at least January 1995, as evidenced by the "music menu" published in the S² Works booklet, which reveals that the BGM pieces A-10 ~ 13 were originally intended to be "themes of Arqa". (These pieces would later become, respectively, "MOTHER IS THE FIRST OTHER", "DEPRESSION", "INTROJECTION", and "SEPARATION ANXIETY", all associated with the "mindscape" scenes introduced with Episode 16.) It's been suggested that the assault of the "twelve strongest Apostolos" survived into the final plot as the 9-point attack of the Mass Production Model Evas. (Note that Seele did intend for there to be twelve of them...) Episode 26's title comes from a sci-fi novella by James Tiptree, Jr. The reference to sci-fi literature is a point of commonality with the eventual 26 title. Original Japanese 第２３話「人類補完計画」 明かされるエヴァと「人類補完計画」の秘密。 リツコと父親の真の目的も知る。 第２４話「今、契約の時」 倒れるレイ。明かされる彼女の秘密。 ついに目覚め、月より飛来する最強の１２使徒。米大陸ごと蒸発してしまうエヴァ６号機。 その圧倒的な力の前に、無力を自覚する人類。人が無に還る、契約の時が迫る。 絶望の中での人間ドラマ。 第２５話「アルカ、約束の地」 キーとなっている古代遺跡「アルカ」を擁する研究所。 １２使徒を止めるため、「人類補完計画」を破棄し、その破壊を決定する国連上層部。 反対する父親。 レイのため研究所に留まるシンジたち。 異なった目的のために衝突する人間たちのドラマ。 最後話「たったひとつの、冴えたやり方」 終局である。 破壊された研究所を舞台に、全ての謎とドラマに決着がつく。 ラストは大団円。 Page 29 (Ramiel and Caged Eva-01) Translation Translator: Reichu Image Boards of Visual Highlights Apostolo Ramiel (Angel of Thunder) It encroaches upon the skies over Tokyo-3, its 300-meter-spanning afloat in midair. Its greatest weapon, an omnidirectional positron rifle, boasts a firing range of 20 km and is powerful enough to penetrate Eva armor on the first attempt. Incidentally, the picture is a negative. Eva Unit-01 Being Prepared for Sortie The pilot enters the cockpit through the interior of the depicted cockpit cylinder. To keep the Eva from going berserk in its hangar, it is restrained by plank gantries that insert massive shoulder pylons from front and behind. Original Japanese イメージボードによる ビジュアル的な見せ場 使徒・ラミエル（雷の天使) 全長300メートルの巨体を宙に浮かせて、第3新東京市上空に侵入してくる。 最大の武器は、射程距離20キロを誇る、全方位陽電子ライフル。 その威力は、一発でエヴァの装甲を貫通する。ちなみに、これはネガフィルム。 出撃準備中のエヴァ初号機 操縦者はこのコックピットシリンダーの奥から操縦席ヘ乗り込む。格納庫での工ヴァは暴走を押さえるために、両肩の大型パイロンを板状のガントリーが、前後から挟み込む形で拘束されている。 Page 33 (Sachiel) Translation Translator: Reichu Apostolo that moves in the water quickly using a dolphin kick. The Apostolo Sachiel (Angel of Water), Amphibious Melee Weapon. Drifting through the water, it slashes approaching enemies with its freely transforming arms. Strong enough to pierce Eva armor with ease. In the show, launches an attack on Eva Unit-02 while it's being transferred over the Pacific Ocean via dedicated aircraft carrier. Original Japanese ドルフィンキックを使い、水中を高速で移動する使徒。 使徒　サキエル（水の天使) 陸海両用の、人型戦闘兵器。 水間を漂い、近づく敵は変形自在の両腕で切り裂く。 その威力は、工ヴァの装甲を軽く貫いてしまう。 劇中では、専用空母にて太平洋上を移動中の工ヴァ弐号機に襲いかかる。 Page 34 (Three Apostolos) Translation Translator: Reichu Hovering at high altitudes, the Apostolo Arael (Angel of Birds) A bird-shaped aerial combat weapon. With its twelve translucent wings outstretched, it can move freely about in the air. The Apostolo’s greatest weapons are the high-frequency swords on its wing-tips. Since the Evas are terrestrial units, they are forced into an extremely tough fight. The Apostolo Shateiel (Angel of Silence) An optical combat weapon of light energy condensed into a solid state. Protective plating shaped like a rotating crystal converts all lines of magnetic and electromagnetic force into absorbed energy. The energy accumulated within the body can be changed at will into magnetic field lines, electromagnetic waves, electricity, and heat; and released at foes. The Apostolo Turel (Angel of the Rock of God) A large-scale automatic bomb that chases its enemies down and self-destructs. Shaking off any and all external attacks, it brings certain death to its targets. Its form, slowly advancing by air, fills Tokyo-3 with terror and despair. Notes Don't ask me what "high-frequency swords" are -- I don't know. :High-frequency swords may be a reference to Larry Niven's Known Space books, which feature a 'variable sword', which Wikipedia defines as "An ultra-thin wire of molecular monofilament, made rigid and protected by a stasis field, forming a nearly invisible (and extremely sharp) blade. The wire can be extended to varying lengths (hence the name) and has a glowing red ball to mark the end of the blade." :Gainaxers (to say nothing of Japanese SF fans in general) are likely very familiar with Niven's Known Space books, given that they ran the Japanese fan club for Niven and their store, 'General Products', was a corporation in Known Space. (Niven gave his personal blessing to the borrowing.) :The alternative references is to Star Wars's Expanded Universe concept of 'vibroblade' or 'vibrosword'. A sword with an edge vibrating at ultrasonic speeds would well be 'high frequency'. :Which is it? Hard to say. I incline to Niven because his variable sword first appeared in the, like, 1970s, while I don't think the SW swords appeared until the late '80s. But the existing Eva prog knives resemble vibroblades much more than variable swords. It may be useful to look up the exact terms in Japanese; if the SW term is used, then jackpot, if the Niven term is used, excellent (but if neither is used, we remain uncertain). --Gwern 18:26 18 February 2011 (GMT) Shateiel is the correct spelling. I know my brain wanted to read the シャテイエル as シャティエル, but this is not so. I'm pretty sure it's saying that Shateiel is made of solidified light, not that it's an "optical weapon" that solidifies light. (It's busy converting and storing all of that other stuff, besides.) This would also make sense in light (uh... no pun intended?) of the rubber-physics technobabble provided on the Angels' native matter in Episode 05; all ideas start somewhere. I couldn't figure out what 神岩 (shingan, literally "god" + "rock") -- whatever Turel is "the angel of" -- was supposed to be referring to, until I looked Turel up. Turns out Turel's name actually means "rock of God". I guess since Turel isn't listed as a patron angel of anything, Anno and friends decided to make it the patron angel of its own name? Oh dear... Original Japanese 高空を舞う、使徒　アラエル　(鳥の天使) 空中戦用の、鳥型戦闘兵器 半透明の12枚の翼をひろげ、宙を自在に移動する。 最大の武器は、翼端の高周波ソード。 陸戦兵器であるエヴァは、大苦戦を強いられることになる。 使徒　シャテイエル　(沈黙の天使) 光エネルギーが固体の形まで凝縮された光学戦闘兵器 回転するクリスタル状の防御板があらゆる磁力・電磁波を吸収しエネルギーへと変換する。 体内に蓄積された工ネルギーは磁力線・電磁波・電気・熱量と自在に姿を変え、敵に放出される。 使徒　テゥレル　（神岩の天使) どこまでも敵を追い詰め自爆する、大型自動爆弾 外界からのいかなる攻撃を跳ね返し、狙われたものに確実な死をもたらす ゆっくりと飛来する姿は、第3新東京市を恐怖と絶望に陥れる =Примечания= Category:Переводы Category:Ресурсы Category:А-Я